videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Nintendo |platforms = Bandai Chaos |genre = Light gun shooter First Person Shooter Hunting Simulator |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt is a light gun shooter video game featuring Chiyo Chan and her pet dog Mr. Tadakichi from Azumanga Daioh developed by Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games and co-published by Nintendo for the Bandai Chaos. In Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt, players use the Chaos Rifle to shoot ducks that appear on the television screen. The ducks appear one or two at a time, and the player is given three shots to shoot them down. The player receives points upon shooting each duck. If the player shoots the required number of ducks in a single round, she will advance to the next round; otherwise, she will receive a game over. The game is a hack of the NES game Duck Hunt. Though Chiyo Chan's name is in the title, she does not make an apperance in the actual gameplay and only appears on the title screen. Gameplay Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt is a shooter game in which the objective is to shoot moving targets on the television screen in mid-flight. The game is played from a first-person perspective and requires the Chaos Rifle light gun, which the player aims and fires at the screen. Each round consists of a total of ten targets to shoot. Depending on the game mode the player selects prior to beginning play, one or two targets will appear on the screen at any given time and the player has three shots, or attempts, to hit them before they disappear. The player is required to successfully shoot a minimum number of targets in order to advance to the next round; failure will result in a game over. The difficulty increases as the player advances to higher rounds; targets will move faster and the minimum number of targets to shoot will increase. The player receives points upon shooting a target and will also receive bonus points for shooting all ten targets in a single round. Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt keeps track of the players' highest score for all games played in a single session; it is lost, however, upon shutting the game off. Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt has three different game modes to choose from. In "Mode A" and "Mode B", the targets are flying ducks in a woodland area, and in "Mode C" the targets are frisbees that are fired away from the player's perspective into the distance. In "Mode A", one duck will appear on the screen at a time while in "Mode B" two ducks will appear at a time. "Mode A" allows a second player to control the movement of the flying ducks by using a normal Bandai Chaos controller. The gameplay starts at Round 1 and may continue up to Round 99. The game will reset back to Round 1 after completing Round 99. Screenshots Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt Title Screen.png|Title Screen Chiyo Chan's Duck Hunt Gameplay.png|Gameplay Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Games Category:Video Games